mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary Costa
Gary Costa was an Italian immigrant with some spanish origin in him. He was a poor boy from New York who had made his way west often stealing purses of older women and robbing convenient stores to help keep him fed and alive. After months on the road of walking to train station after train station, often hopping on them illegally to help him get to the west coast, he had robbed a store one day after arriving in Las Angeles that was protected by the Las Angeles mafia, The Misfits. Gary meets John 'Johnnie Boy' Marren After he had come to the attenion of the LA mafia rightly named 'The Misfits' he was taken in by a captain of the Misfits, the man was an avid shooter and head racketeer of the city of Los Angeles, Johnnie. After rising throughout Emilia Ricci's outfit up until the rank of Wise Guy, Gary decided he would be better suited under the Misfit headquarters of John Marren as he was working with Johnnie with the city wide rackets. After months of helping Johnnie with his rackets, he was asked by John himself to extort the Consigliere of Las Vegas, former Misfit captain Al Dodds.. Gary attempted to extort the man but the man refused to even acknowledge him due to the fact that he was a former misfit and therefor he assumed he didn't need to pay a tax. Hours later, Gary threw a brick through the window of his shoe shine place in Las Angeles and Dodds was furious at the actions of Costa, Emilia Ricci and Johnnie both received ample complaints for the action. At the end of the day.. Costa received the money from Dodds but he was remprimanded as a result. Gary received his promotion to Made Man regarding the incident from John 'Johnnie Boy' Marren for proving how tough he was and his loyalty to John. Costa, Burke and Marren go up against New York. Gary had been visiting Miami, the city that was always good to him when he received an urgent letter from a messenger that Johnnie had sent.. Detroit's Alexei Volkoff and his Volkoff Industries have attacked New York's Renegades under Boss Lucifer Serpico and both sides are inflicted with heavy casualties.. John had decided that Gary, Jimmy Burke and himself would fight against New York as well, as John had perceived them to be a major threat and Detroit had been very kind to Johnnie and his bunch of misfits. Gary had found a young woman whilst in Miami, she was just over 20 years old he had thought, he fired his first shot from his pistol ever, it was a terrible miss.. She did not notice it. Gary shot again, hitting her in her spine for a nearly fatal wound and as she was trying to find help, Gary put a final bullet into her, ending her life and Gary had known at that point.. He was a murderer. He immediately got another messanger coming to him from Anton 'The Pin' Yershov, a Detroit Capodecina to which he was a great friend of Costa's, he was under attack in Dallas by Spreader and Damon, two Made Men from New York. Gary took a train into Dallas and shot at Damon, near fataling a bodyguard under his employ. Damon never saw who fired the shot and assumed it was The Pin.. A mistake that would end his life. Gary fired his next shot, it struck clean through Damons 11 bodyguards and fatally ended his life. At the same time, The Pin's bodyguard had shot Spreader in self defense which ended the threat in Dallas.. For a couple hours. Hours later after several big New York threats had died in the fights, only a few had been remaining, hiding away in safe houses and some even revoking the life of crime to escape to fight another day.. There was a New York Capodecina who was ready to rumble.. He flew to Dallas and attacked Gary and they had a gun fight that lasted over 40 minutes with no clear winner, both had taken wounds of some type on their bodyguards with Seneca Crane taking a slight graze on his arm, it was a tough fight.. Gary went to fire a shot but his gun misfired in his face and caused him a nearly fatal wound, to which Gary then fled to Las Angeles and booked in a hospital immediately. Burke and Marren would go on to finish several New Yorkers and along with Alexei Volkoff, they would end the war in New York against two of the last captains alive, Jax Teller and Seneca Crane.